Truth or Lies
by Balance of Opposites
Summary: Two new 'Freaks' show up and another threat from a recent past, along with a pinch of daily life. Later chapters may not be suitable for those under 18 Moved from Lioness78
1. Chapter 1 Eggs and Candy Bars

HI everyone, Been a long time since I posted anything, and that was Resident

Evil stuff. My friend NephthysSnape and I decide to write this together though

it is posted under my pen name, so if the style differs from chapter to chapter

you know why. Also I for one have never been into comics so this is based of the

movie alone, so if something doesn't jive with the comic you know why. Hope you

enjoy. Just a side note this has been moved as of now from my account at lioness78 so don't anyone go and tell the head honchos that it was stolen by Balance of opposites… Hope you enjoy

Knocking at the door before, her Kaelin Winters felt the butterflies in her

stomach, her first real assignment, and she felt like she was falling to pieces.

Though she was dressed professionally, a dark blue suit with a light aqua blue

shirt that matched her eyes perfectly, her waste long golden blonde hair hung in

a thick braid down her back, she still worried about the impression she was

about to make. As the young woman took a deep calming breath she heard "Come

in." through the door.

Upon entering the blonde saw a fairly young, fairly handsome brown eyed, brown

haired man standing before her next to what appeared to be a giant fish tank,

turning the pages of four different books that sat on stands in front of the

glass panes. As she walked towards the man in front of her, Kaelin drew the

attention of both occupants of the room.

Abe Sapien, being ever curious about new visitors, stationed himself at the pane

of glass closest to the door moving from window to window following the young

woman. She, however, didn't notice him as she scanned the rest of the room she

stood in. The closest description that came to mind was a library or den of some

type. Numerous book cases filled to capacity occupied the second floor along

with other various objects, including: leather chair, statue on the first floor,

and an old fashioned record player stood on a near by table. Once done looking

over her surroundings, Kaelin gave her full attention back to the man in front

of her.

"I was ordered to report here, Sir." She met his eyes with hers.

"Yes, I'm Agent Myers. John Myers." The agent held out his hand to shake hers.

Taking the offered hand, Kaelin smiled at him. "Kaelin Winters."

"I cannot read this one," Abe finally spoke up, his hand on the glass of his

tank.

At the interruption, Agent Winters swung her gaze from Myers to the tank she

noticed before. Encased in the water was a blue skinned male. He had no hair,

that was apparent, and large dark blue eyes. On either side of his neck seemed

to be gills. He wore black shorts but nothing else. The appearance of the man

did not shock her as it would have anyone else; she was use to such sights.

Seeing a sign next to the glass, the young woman moved closer to the tank.

"Eggs, please." Abe watched her intently, wondering how she could block him. He

also wondered why she did not wear the usual shocked expression that most wore

upon seeing him for the first time.

"Ichthyo Sapien." Her concentration was broke by his request. "Eggs?" She looked

at him confused.

Abe simply pointed to the tube that sent his eggs to him, as john moved behind

Kaelin. "He likes rotten eggs. They taste good to him." He motioned to the dish

that stood beside them.

Looking at the dish, the young agent unthinkingly grabbed two eggs barehanded

and placed them into the tube sending them to the amphibian. John wrinkled his

nose at the fact she would touch them but said nothing. Kaelin watched as the

eggs entered the water, and the blue man caught one in his mouth and the other

in his hand.

"Thank you." Blue looked at Agent Winters again, as he did so she could feel the

tickle of him trying to read her.

"Let me properly introduce you," Myers cut in

"You're welcome." Kaelin smiled at him.

"Agent Winters this is Abe Sapien...Abe Sapien, Agent Winters."

"Hello." Kaelin actually waved.

"Hello, Agent Winters." Abe again stared at the woman before him.

"You can't read her?" John asked finally catching up with what was going on,

grabbing Abe's attention away from Kaelin.

"She has blocked my mind." Abe looked back at Agent Winters, blinking his large

dark eyes.

"You can read minds?" The young woman touched the tank window, her interest

peeked.

"Should she be able to do that?" John got out at roughly the same time.

"Yes, and objects," Abe answered Kaelin first then turned his attention to

Myers. "Should I be able to?"

"What?" Agent Myers was taken off guard by Blue's smartass remark, not quite

understanding.

"Should I be able to exist? Be able to see such things?" He tilted his head at

John.

"I suppose the answer should be no."

"Why?" The blue man looked at him

"Weren't you trying to get me to say no, she shouldn't be able to block you?"

Myers looked more confused than when the conversation began.

Abe blinked at John before answering, "I meant that it is not unknown for

someone to be able to do so."

"Alright." The agent turned the pages of Abe's books one more time before

speaking again, "Better take her to see Red. She's his new sitter."

Kaelin had watched the conversation in amused silence, but the last bit of

information caught her attention. "Red? Sitter?" Kaelin looked from Abe to John

then back again.

"He will be quite rude, I am certain. You must realize there is more to him."

Abe watched her intently, intrigued by the human that could block him.

"I can handle rude. He won't get by with much." She grinned from ear to ear.

Giving Kaelin a small smile back, Abe began to swim around his tank again.

Turning back to her superior, the young woman spoke, "Lead the way."

John motioned towards the door opposite of the way Agent Winters had entered. He

put in the code to open it then walked through and started toward their

destination. "Don't stare, he hates that. He's self-conscious about them."

Turning to Kaelin once they came to the vault door, John handed her two Baby

Ruth candy bars. "Give him these."

"About them?" Winters grabbed the candy and was drawn back in time. In her

mind's eye, she saw Agent Myers standing where she stood now facing an elderly

gentleman with glasses. The man gave her a warm feeling and unknowingly she

smiled at the memory as she whispered. "Grounded."

John looked at the young agent, perplexed, before opening the door and entering.

"Hey Red." Myers handed the man before them some tabloids. "Here you are."

"Thanks." The large man grabbed them. "Who's the newbie?" He looked the young

woman up and down before snorting. "Nother nanny for The Nanny Squad?"

"Yes." John rolled his eyes at Red's term for the agents he worked with.

"Least they're getting better looking. You hit on her yet?"

As Red was sizing Kaelin up, she had been doing the same to him. Not did you see

a six foot, all red man with horns, or stumps of horns anyway. His right hand

seemed to be made of stone and he wore all black, black leather pants and black

T-shirt. Between his lips rested a cigar. At his last remark, Kaelin raised an

eyebrow. Agent Myers was use to his sarcasm so ignored it.

"He eats six meals a day and loves cats. Your job is to make sure he's fed and

watch his back."

Kaelin smiled as one of the many cats that were about started to rub against her

legs. "The big ones usually are softies."

"I heard that," Red drawled from behind the tabloid he had begun reading.

John chose that moment to point to the candy bars in Kaelin's hand. The young

agent looked down at the candy then back at her superior questioningly. Myers

motioned towards Hellboy. He figured she would get it, which she did. Walking

over to Red, Kaelin held out the candy, which he immediately took dug in.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Winters nodded as an alarm began to sound.

"Come on, Red." John headed for the door, motioning for Hellboy to follow.

Kaelin, unsure of what was going on, stood in place watching as Red dropped his

reading material and followed Myers. As he got to the door, Hellboy turned back

to her. "You coming newbie?"

"Coming?" Kaelin again looked at Myers.

"Yes, coming," Myers answered, becoming impatient.


	2. Chapter 2 What goes up must come down

Just a little note..noticed when I posted this under my name the little things I used to indicate them speaking with out speaking didn't show up so I changed them up a little.hope it is easier for you to understand now.

Kaelin stood silently near the back of the garbage truck while Agent Myers laid out what was going on, "Here's the run down people. This museum just got a new shipment of ancient texts. Even we haven't had time to go through them yet.

Seems someone else is interested in them as well."

As the group neared their destination they noticed that the light rain that had

been falling had picked up into a full blown storm. The winds shook the vehicle

as they pulled into the parking lot. Looking at the darkened building Abe was

the first to speak. "I hope they are not hurt."

"You would blue." The dark haired woman that had accompanied then spoke up.

It wasn't hard for Agent Winters to see that she and Red had an affection for each other. Looking over at the newest member of the group Red decided to clarify, while loading his gun. "He's the heart of the group. Me... I'm the muscle."

"And no brains." The other woman smiled at Agent Winters, who smiled back

warmly.

"That's what I got you for, Liz." Red turned his gaze back to her.

Liz returned it, smiling also. "And I thought it was my flaming personality."

"What can I say? You're HOT." Red threw back winking at her.

"Yes I am." She smirked at him as they made their way to the entrance, through

the wind and rain.

"Let's get this done, shall we?" The demon motioned Blue to the door, holding

his gun pointed towards the ceiling, ready to enter.

Putting his webbed hand on the door, Abe looked back at Agent Myers and Red. "One. Not quite human."

"Female..." Kaelin picked up from where Blue left off, not really knowing she

had spoken out loud until she noticed Agent Myers and Hellboy looking at her.

"She is right." Abe nodded towards the young agent.

"Don't break her, Red." Liz spoke up before anyone else could say anything.

"I'll play nice if she does." Red opened the door and once through made sure

they closed behind him. Once the big guy went through, Abe took his place at the

door again monitoring what happened inside.

"How...how did you know that?" Myers frowned at Kaelin, his eyes never leaving

her.

"I could smell her perfume." Agent Winters didn't meet his gaze directly.

"I told you she blocked me. She is gifted." Abe's eyes never left the door as he

spoke. "She has what she came for. She is leaving."

At that moment Red's voice came over the radio. "Can't see a damn thing. Get

Sparky in here. Need some light." Hellboy moved cautiously around the artifacts

and displays, scanning the area with no luck. The only thing he could make out

were darker shadows in the blackness. Liz silently entered the room calling

forth her inner fire to light her way. Kaelin sensing that their unseen friend

was out of Reds grasp started to follow Liz passed the double doors.

"He works alone unless Sparky goes with him." Myers' voice stopped the young

woman in her tracks.

"He won't get her. He can't see her." She did not take her attention off the

doors as she spoke, mentally tracking Red's prey.

"It is safer out here." Abe turned towards Agent Winters, blinking a few times.

"She's heading for the second story window," Kaelin spoke to Red over the radio,

knowing that if they did not locate her soon they would miss their chance.

"How?" Liz lifted the hand that was aflame to see better, the dark haired woman

saw no way to reach any of the second floor windows.

"Let me in there." Kaelin turned to her boss with almost a pleading tone. She

could help. She just knew it. Myers turned his gaze from the young woman to

Blue, asking without words what he thought. Even though he was 'in charge', John

still did not feel comfortable in his roll as leader, relying heavily on Abe's

wisdom in most situations.

"I believe she can see after herself." Abe nodded at him. "Let Red know she's

coming in."

"Kaelin's coming in." Myers spoke to Red, watching Agent Winters move towards

the door.

"What's she gonna do? Bring pancakes?" Hellboy quipped, looking skyward trying

to locate the mysterious person. All he needed was another agent to baby sit

while on a mission. Kaelin did not give Red a chance to veto her help. As the doors opened before the agent, she stepped through. Once Winters was inside, the doors closed with a resounding thud and a click of the lock. Entering the darkened room, the blonde agent immediately saw Liz. Her lighted hand revealed part of the room, but not nearly enough for what needed done. Ignoring her co-workers the agent walked to the center of the room sensing the window open far above their heads, to the left of where she stood. Though Kaelin could not see her target, she sensed her very near her exit.

Serenity allowed herself a small smile. She was so close to completing her goal.

Hovering mere inches form her escape route, knowing she was nearly invisible to

the three people on the ground the woman felt serge of self-satisfaction. Having

her unique abilities definitely paid off. As Serenity reached for the window

ledge to hoist herself through, the pane slammed shut and, as hard as she pulled

on it, the damn thing would not budge. Moving from window to window, her

frustration began to mount when none would open for her. Along with her

annoyance a hard wind began to pick up in the fairly large room, tossing books

and artifacts about.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Red ducked as a particularly heavy looking

book flew at his head.

Kaelin ignored him scanning the room Serenity...Serenity... The agent's voice

was like a whisper in the woman's ear.

What the fuck? The woman looked around wildly, expecting someone to be at her

shoulder.

Come down here.This time the voice seemed to float up to meet her.

What? Give me one good fucking reason.

Alright. Kaelin did something she hardly ever did on purpose. She pushed at the top of the other woman's head with her mind, sending her to the ground. Being unprepared Serenity fell half way before using a gust of wind to stop and steady her. She was not able to lift herself back up, but she was no longer falling. Kaelin redoubled her efforts to bring her prey to the ground, in doing so loosing control. The young agent's eyes lost all color, showing completely white as she exerted more force on Serenity. She sent her crashing into the floor, knocking her unconscious. As soon as the woman was out, the storm outside ceased, as did the wind inside the room. The power came back on as well.

"What the hell is she?" Red looked down at the still form at his feet. Her skin

was totally black in color and her hair was a mass of fiery curls.

"I don't know, but she's still breathing." The young agent had finally regained

control, and was crouched next to the unconscious woman feeling for her pulse.

"Surprising. You could have killed her." Liz's voice held no malice. She just

stated a fact. Who was she to place blame?

"I..." Kaelin looked away from the other woman, whispering, "She fought me."

In the hallway, Abe sensed that the confrontation was over, turning toward John

he spoke, "I do believe we can go in. "John nodded walking up behind Blue, waiting for him to open the door.

"The door is locked." Blue looked over his shoulder blinking at he agent, who

again nodded speaking into his radio "Can someone unlock the door?"

Red started towards the door at Myers' request, but Kaelin had already released

the hold on the lock and it clicked open, allowing the other members of their

team to enter.

"So many books." Abe looked around the room, and then picked up a particularly

battered volume. The pages falling to the floor. "Ruined."

"Sorry, Blue." Myers put a comforting hand on the other mans shoulder, knowing

how much the objects meant to Abe.

Still holding the book, Abe stepped closer to the woman lying on the floor. "She

is injured."

"Could have told you that. Don't need to be psychic." Red lit his cigar and took

a drag before looking at the amphibian.

"Ribs, arms, knee, head." Abe continued, ignoring his comrade's jibe.

"She's lucky it's just that from the way she hit the floor." Red glanced at Kaelin before looking back down at the red head.

"Will she wake up?" Myers kneeled down and gently turned her over, brushing the

hair out of her face. Abe watched him for a moment before speaking again.

"We need to get her back. I believe she will."

As Red leaned down to pick Serenity up, no one noticed Kaelin silently slipping

away form the group and into the night. She did not know what possessed her to

step in, to try and help. The young woman knew it would have been easier to fit

in if she had just let the woman escape. Everyone knew what she was. As everyone

entered the garbage truck, Agent Myers finally realized that they were missing a

person.

"Where is Agent Winters?" John stepped out of the truck, looking at the

surrounding area.

"I believe she has left." Abe watched the man from his place next to Liz.

"She can't leave. She needs to explain what happened." Myers re-entered the

vehicle, a frown settled on his features.

"She feels guilty for loosing control." Liz looked at John a moment, before

shifting her gaze out the window. "I shouldn't have said anything." She felt

guilty herself, she had no room to speak about loosing control, as she had done

so a few times herself.

"We can't let her wonder around out there." John looked from Liz to Abe. "If you

try hard enough; do you think you can track her?"

"I do not know." Abe closed his eyes reaching out, trying to touch Kaelin's

mind.

Kaelin felt a tickle at her mind and knew they had Abe searching for her, the

young woman did not respond until she felt more pressure on her. What do you

want?

You need to return to headquarters.

Why, so they can discipline me for being what they consider 'abnormal'?As she

spoke with Blue, Kaelin began moving again, not paying attention to where she

was going.

Why would they do that? You have seen Red and I.

Even in her mind speak she sighed. You didn't almost kill someone tonight.

Accidents happen. Liz has problems controlling her powers, too.

If I had left well enough alone, it wouldn't have happened. I should have just

kept quiet.

But you wanted to be accepted. Come back. We will not judge you.

It seems I'm already here. Kaelin entered the back of the truck, having made her

way back on instinct.

"Shall we leave?" Abe looked at Agent Myers. He was pleased that Kaelin had mad

her way back so that they could help her.

John nodded eyeing the young agent. "Pull out."


	3. Chapter 3 Making friends and influencing...

Serenity remained unconscious the entire trip back to the bureau. Once there, Red carried the unconscious woman to the infirmary, Abe and John following close behind.

"Did you sense any evil in her?" Myers watched Serenity's still form. Something about her intrigued him, though he wasn't sure what it was.

Abe looked at his friend before speaking, trying to figure out himself why Agent Myers was so interested in the woman. "No. Interested in learning about herself."

"What else did you learn?" Myers still did not take his eyes from the woman.

"Serenity Nesrin. High metabolism, abnormally. She's a chameleon and weather controller. Has a real gift for electricity."

"Would she be an asset to the group?"

"Stealth. She's also a gifted cat burglar. She can get in and out of just about anything." Abe looked back at the form on the table.

"Would she go for it?" Myers finally looked at Abe, who nodded.

"If we make it intriguing."

"Alright, when she's well, I'll talk to her. Now for Agent Winters, what can you tell me?" Myers changed the subject.

"Telepathy, Telekinesis. She's not fully developed her talent." Abe blinked at him.

"Still blocking you?" Myer grinned at Blue.

"Yes." Abe's expression, as usual, was unreadable.

"She lost control… Perhaps you could help with that." Myers watched Abe intently.

Again Abe nodded. "If she lets me."

"Alright, get back to your tank. I'll find her and send her your way." Myers sighed rubbing at his forehead.

Abe gave his friend another slight nod before turning to leave and heading to his tank.

Upon entering into the facility Kaelin had broken from the group, she need to be in a quiet place to regain the rest of her control. Not knowing where her quarters were she headed towards the room she thought of as the tank room. Once there she sat in an arm chair, after fishing out her disk man and an Elton John CD. When she was comfortable she started the music to help block out all the voices around her. The young agent's eyes were closed as Abe walked into the room. Not wishing to interrupt her yet, and needing to get into his tank, Blue silently walked up the stairs to the second floor and slipped into the water. Swimming to the window, Abe began to tickle at her mind.

I can hear you…read you. Are you always so curious? Kaelin didn't open her eyes as she spoke to Abe.

I actually would like to ask you to turn the pages please. He watched her intently from his place. The young woman complied with his request, never leaving her seat.

Thank you.

You're welcome…I can make dinner plates spin as well. Want to see? She sighed, taking off her headphones.

No. Abe watched as she stood and faced him.

Taking a deep breath and walking towards the tank, Kaelin lowered the mental walls that kept everyone out. I believe this is what you wanted.

Abe kept his gaze upon the young woman before him. I will not if you do not wish. I'm just naturally curious…I could return the favor.

I wouldn't have lowered them if I minded.

Very well. Abe entered her mind watching her grow form a toddler to an adult. Seeing the milestones of her first bike ride without training wheels, surrounded by her parents and friends. Saw the first time she drove a car. Her life with the carnival her parents worked for. What he sensed as very personal he did not probe deeper. Once Blue was finished with his journey through Kaelin's mind, the young agent gently touched his, not sure if she was proceeding correctly. Winters had never done anything like this on purpose before. Sensing her hesitation, Abe just as gently pulled the young woman into his mind. As Kaelin entered Sapien's mind, her eyes changed from there aqua color, loosing all tint. Seeing his most recent memories first, feeling his intrigue at the ability to block him when they first met. He's pain at the loss of Professor Broom. The attack by Sammael. Your scar… Winters' eyes remained colorless as she placed a hand on the tank window. Though Kaelin did not see, Abe nodded at her as the memories continued. The you woman was pulled father into the amphibian's mind, her breathing slowing to match his, her heart rate matching his as well, loosing herself in his mind. His memories becoming her own. Abe sensing what was happening, gently caught and pulled Kaelin out; her eyes slowly began to regain their color, her breathing and heart rate returning to normal as well.

What…what was that? Kaelin looked Abe in the eyes.

What in particular?

I didn't feel like myself anymore.

"You did not differentiate between who I am and who you are." Abe felt it best to revert to vocalized communication.

"I…I'm sorry." The young woman looked down ashamed.

"It is alright. You just need to learn to control your talents."

I stay in control most of the time. Kaelin reverted back to mind speak as was her habit when she found a conversation difficult.

"But does it take a lot from you?"

The blonde nodded. I'm still not back to normal from earlier.

"It was an accident." His voice was kind, having a soothing effect on Kaelin.

"You should see it when I get angry…things have a tendency to explode."

"Will you let me help you?" He watched her closely

"Can you?" Hope showed in her eyes.

"I can." Abe nodded

"Then I am yours to mold." She gave the man before her a slight smile, which he returned.

"Eggs please."

Again Kaelin grabbed the eggs bare handed, having handled worse growing up in the carnival, and sent them Abe's way. "Don't suppose you could teach me how to swim while you're at it?"

Though her question was made in jest, Abe took her seriously. "I can try. You will have to face your fear."

Knowing he was serious Winters decided to take him up on his offer. "I will as long as you don't believe in sink or swim." Abe simply nodded.

While Kaelin and Abe discussed her abilities in the library, Serenity was coming around in the infirmary. Agent Myers had pulled a seat next to her bed and waited for her return to consciousness. A slight moan from the dark woman caught his attention as she began to wake, putting a hand to her head. "Where's the fucking semi that ran me down?"

Agent Myers couldn't help himself, chuckling as he spoke "Fraid it wasn't a semi…You hit the floor."

"Where am I?" Serenity looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"A government facility that polices the paranormal."

"Great." The young woman tried to sit up, groaning as her battered body protested the movement.

Agent Myers was on his feet, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lay back, your ribs are pretty beat up."

"I'm fine." Serenity shrugged off his hand. She didn't like being coddled or told what to do.

"We have a proposition for you, when you feel up to it." Myers took his seat again but kept a steady eye on the woman in front of him.

"Well spit it out." She demanded in exasperation.

"We would like you to work for us."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Doing?"

"Fighting evil." Though the statement sounded a little over the top, Agent Myers features said he was dead serious.

"I'm evil?" Serenity looked down at herself, then back up at John.

"No." Myers shook his head. "But we had no idea what you were when we entered the museum."

Serenity nodded, understanding. "The book I was carrying?" She wasn't sure it held the information she wanted, needed, but anything it could have told her would have been a step closer to knowing herself better.

"I'm afraid it was destroyed. Why was it so important?"

"Don't know if it was." The woman gave a slight shrug.

Thinking that she was disinclined to accept his offer John tried another approach. "We know you're tying to figure out what you are…who you are, we could help."

"That so?" Serenity eyed Myers suspiciously, waiting for the catch. "In exchange for my services I take it."

John shook his head knowing it would take a lot to get her to trust him, them. "If you decided to work for us, we would see to your every need, along with helping you find out who and what you are."

Serenity, wanting out of the hospital bed she rested on, decided to stand and walk around mulling over agent Myer's offer. The moment the woman's feet hit the floor her injured knee gave out under her. "Fuck!" Serenity caught herself on the bed.

Agent Myer's grabbed for her at the same time, trying to help her back to her seat. "I told you, you need to rest."

Serenity glared at John a moment before speaking. "I NEED to get my hands on who did this. There was a club I was going to later. Now I can't." The red head slammed her hand down for emphasis. "Shit!" Serenity began to wiggle her injured arm with her good hand. "Broke. Great. Wonder why it hurt when I caught myself. This is just the luck. Broken arm, busted knee, busted ribs, pounding headache... I need a stiff drink and a smoke."

"No you need to relax. Until you are healed, you're our guest. You can use this time to start your research. I'll have someone show you the library tomorrow if you want." John gave her a slight smile.

"Now is fine." The look on her face said she was quite unhappy that he was trying to keep her in the infirmary longer than she deemed necessary. Agent Myers shook his head before he spoke. "They need to set your arm and check your knee. It will have to wait."

"Fuck." Serenity threw her head back, "Damn." She put her good hand to her head. "I really need a drink." She muttered under her breath.

John gave the woman before him a smile, it seemed to him the only reason she was upset about being injured was do to the fact she couldn't go partying like she planned. "Water do?"

The red head gave a disgusted snort. "Suppose until I can get my ass out of this bed and find something stronger."

"I'm sure they'll give you something for the pain once they've totally checked you over, the docs wanted you awake first."

"Doesn't change I want a drink," She was silent a moment before continuing. "And a smoke."

"Sorry," he looked apologetic "Don't have a cigarette on me, though Red might have a cigar he'd part with."

"Sounds great." The red head tried to get up again. John placed a hand on her shoulder to still her movements. "I'll get it, just stay here." Serenity nodded eyeing him a moment before asking. "Who's Red? Who are you?"

John looked at Serenity, surprised at himself for forgetting his manners. "Oh… Forgot. Name's John Myers." He extended his hand for a hand shake.

Serenity accepted it shaking his hand hardily. "Serenity Nesrin."

"I'll get that cigar." Myer gave her a goofy smile.

It took fifteen minutes for John to return, all of which were spent on his part arguing with Red over the cigar. Serenity had become impatient while waiting for him to return. "What took you so damn long? I'm dying here." She glared at the agent as he walked in through the door.

"You owe me big time." Myers stated at the same time handing over the prize.

"Whatever… Got a light?" she grabbed the cigar.

"Had to promise him a night out with Liz…No Nanny Squad. Someone's going to have my ass."

Tired of waiting for John to supply a 'light' Serenity lit the cigar herself, touching her finger to the end and giving it a zap of electricity. The air crackled around her for a few minutes afterwards while she inhaled deeply from her fix, letting out a contented sigh. "And again who is Red, Liz and the Nanny Squad?" She once again focused her intense gaze on the agent before her.

"I suppose…" John started, taking a seat in front of Serenity, "…That I and the other Agents are then Nanny Squad. Red is the big red guy in the museum and Liz was the woman with him." John purposely left Kaelin out.

"Ah." The dark woman nodded her head in understanding, but then paused something coming to her. "And the other one? Who's she?"

"Just a member of the Nanny Squad, no one of any importance she was just there to back Red up if need be."

"Alright. So who did this?" Serenity motioned to herself, determined to find the person responsible and pay them back.

"We aren't sure…" John trailed off he had never been a good liar; he could never look the person in the eyes when he was lying to them.

"Riiiight. Don't buy that." But she let it drop for the moment. "Now where are the docs to fix me so I can move around? I want off this damn bed and shown to the library."

In reply to her demands, Myers motioned for the nearby doctor to begin his work.

"Gee, they've been here all along? Whey didn't they do this earlier? Well hop to! I want out of here." She stated looking at the doctor, who wasn't getting his equipment ready fast enough.

The doctor didn't speak as he began his examination starting at her head injury. Serenity was quiet for only a few moments before starting to grumble. It was as they started to check her arm that the red head began to be more vocal. "Watch it! That hurts, it's broken you know!" She glared at the doctor.

"We are aware." The doctor replied dryly.

Fifteen minutes later and several outburst of "Hey, careful with those ribs, I have lungs in there. I prefer no holes added to them." and "Watch it with the knee! I want to walk again!" the doctor had enough of the woman on his table.

"Alright…" The doctor stated as he injected Serenity with a substance that soon had her out so they could finish patching her up in silence. Myers watched the whole thing knowing their guest would not be happy when she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting again for the first ti...

Alright not sure what happened with my markers for the mind speak so gonna try this one more time...Hope it works, am trying bold and Italic for all none spoken conversations if this doesn't work maybe someone could give a little help to fix the problem. Also hope you like the new chapter that go figure my better half had to pound out of me...the world must be coming to an end.

Several days had past. Most of them, for Serenity, were spent in the library. Somehow, mostly due to the fact a large part of Kaelin's day consisted of feeding Hellboy, the two women never met formally. The red head had no idea who her assailant had been, and no one had seen the need to inform her.

Kaelin was spending a few free hours in the quiet of the library, which would always, to her, be the 'Tank' room. Upon her entrance, she had been put to work by Abe turning his pages and on request sending him eggs. The young agent sat silently on a couch reading as Serenity made her daily trip to the library. For the most part, she had not paid any mind to Abe. He was usually engrossed in his books or John was sending him eggs while she made her stops. Today was no different. She went to the second floor looking through the numerous volumes there. The blonde had seen Serenity enter and make her way to the second floor landing, but continued to read her book, slightly nervous about facing the woman she injured. _**Nice to see she's up and around.**_ Kaelin spoke to Abe without moving her lips.

"Good day, Serenity," Abe greeted her for the first time.

Having been spoken to, Serenity turned to look at Blue, tilting her head slightly. "Hello…"

"Abe," the amphibian supplied for her.

"Hello, Abe." Serenity turned back to her task, trying to locate a book that would give her any help at all.

"Is there something we can help you find?" Abe watched her patiently.

"No that's fine." Serenity did not look up from what she was doing. Kaelin, only half listening to their conversation, continued to turn the pages for Abe while reading the latest Harry Potter book. One of the younger boys at the Carnival had started her on them and now she was hooked.

_**When are you going to teach me to swim?**_ She mentally asked Abe, not looking from her page.

_**When you wish, you need but ask.**_ Abe swam to the window closest to Kaelin, giving her his full attention.

_**Today?**_ The blonde finally looked up at him expectantly.

_**If you wish**_

The young woman gave him a brilliant smile. _**It will be my first.**_

_**Wish?**_ Abe tilted his head as he blinked at Kaelin.

_**No lesson.**_

_**Ah.**_

_**Not going too fast am I?**_ Kaelin switched the subject as she turned the pages of his book again, watching him.

_**No.**_ Abe watched as Serenity selected a few more books to add to her pile before turning to leave. Stopping when she noticed Kaelin sitting on the near by couch. The dark woman looked her up and down, something about her familiar. The young agent for her part returned her gaze, though she did not look her up and down.

"Hello." She spoke to Serenity while speaking mentally to Abe. _**I don't think she likes me.**_

_**I do not know. She is just uncertain if she can trust you.**_ Blue watched the two women interact.

"Hello, you are?" The red head continued to watch Kaelin closely.

"Kaelin Winters." The blonde held out her hand.

"Serenity Nesrin." She took Kaelin's hand in a firm shake "You were in the room when I had my…accident."

"Yes." Agent Winters gave a small nod. "Serenity is a beautiful name."

Every thing clicked when Serenity heard the young woman say her name. Narrowing her eyes, she addressed the woman before her. "You are the one."

"One what?" The agent hoped that she had not guessed she was the reason the dark woman had spent the night in the infirmary.

"In my head that night." Serenity was working the rest of it out as well. Knowing there was more to it than that.

"I spoke to you, yes." Kaelin became edgy, worried how the other woman would react when she knew for certain who had caused her mishap.

"If you could get into my head, could you push me to the floor?" Serenity watched the young woman for any hint of untruth.

Taking a deep breath the blonde answered truthfully. "Yes."

Serenity gave the agent a nod, happy that she had not lied, the red haired woman knew by the simple act that she could begin to trust Kaelin. "Hurt like hell, kid, but good show." Though she had been extremely unhappy with the person that caused her trip to the infirmary, the slight look of fright on the girl's face erased any lingering ill will. How could she blame the kid for doing her job?

"I didn't mean to… I lost control." Kaelin did not meet her eyes, instead looking towards Abe.

"Hey, I'm alive. Was pissed at the time, but done is done." Serenity shrugged.

"So shall we start again?" The young agent gave the other woman a slight smile.

"Fine by me."

Kaelin swiftly got off the couch going over to physically turn the pages to Abe's books. "Can you stay and turn the pages for him? I need to go change."

"I suppose." Serenity gave her a look that said she found her need to change quite odd. Having missed Abe's and Kaelin's private conversation she saw no reason for the girl to change.

"Won't be a moment." Winters spoke out loud to Serenity as she spoke silently to Abe. _**Be right back.**_

Abe nodded as Serenity took Kaelin's vacated seat, reading her own books while using slight gusts of wind to gently turn the pages. It only took minutes for the young agent to change into her one piece blue swim suite. She wore this particular piece of clothing only when the Carnival came to a beach town. Though she had never set foot in the ocean she liked to walk along the shore line, feeling the warm sun on her shoulders. Serenity and Abe were both immersed in silence as Agent Winters walked back into the library, each reading their own book or books as the case may be. When Kaelin came in clad in a pink terry cloth robe and a fluffy white towel folded over one arm, she was not unaccustomed to the weird look she received from the red head having gotten several on her way back to the tank room.

"How do we do this?" The young woman looked towards Abe for her answer as she shrugged out of her robe.

"You need to come into the tank." Abe watched Kaelin as she walked around the tank searching for some type of door.

"How?" Agent Winters circled the tank again.

"There is a catwalk above the tank." Abe didn't elaborate on where exactly an entrance was.

"I'll help." Serenity grabbed a hold of Kaelin easily lifting them both to the second floor of the library. While she had been looking for her reading material, the non human had seen a door hidden at the back of the room. Lifting her companion to the landing Serenity noticed how tense the young girl was. "You'll sink if you're tense."

"I will make sure she does not." Abe answered as they stepped onto the catwalk, he was also picking up on Kaelin's rising apprehension as she neared the water.

"I can't help it." Winters looked at Serenity trying to calm herself as they spoke. "Never done this before."

"Never done this before?" Serenity asked as the same time Kaelin spoke. Nodding when she heard the blonde's answer.

Once at the edge of the Catwalk the FBI agent sat where a ladder reached down into the water, placing her feet into it. Kaelin took deep breaths again trying to push down her fear.

"Um…If you can push me down why can't you hold yourself up in the water?" Serenity tried to offer an idea to help the young woman.

"Because it takes a lot of energy to do something like that." While she spoke, Kaelin had been inching her way off the cat walk until finally there was nothing left of it, she was in the water and sinking fast. The young woman fought her rising fear as she sunk lower in the water.

"Ah well, I'll leave you to…" Serenity never finished her statement as Kaelin went down. Abe was also taken by surprise; he'd never expected the blonde to plunge feet first into a tank so deep. The young woman was half way to the bottom before Blue reached her, grabbing her under the arms and pulling her towards the surface as their other companion looked on. Hitting the surface, Agent Winters turned in Abe's arms acquiring a firm hold on his neck. Her rather long hair matted around her face. Kaelin could see nothing as she pushed the mass up and out of her eyes. Something about the way the woman in his arms looked pulled at the amphibian. He saw utter trust in her eyes, even though she held him tightly. He had never had this feeling; need to protect any one before. He of course wanted to keep his friends safe, but this feeling was slightly different.

"Maybe you should have tried a bit more shallow water." Serenity's statement pulled Abe from his musings.

"This is his tank it doesn't get any shallower." Kaelin made another pass at a clump of hair that had fallen back into his face.

"It does not, but we could have waited until we had access to another location. However, I believe this will be fine." He blinked at Serenity.

"Yep, I'm fine. Just gonna stay like this." Kaelin smiled at Abe wrapping her legs around his waist to make her point.

"I do not believe you can learn to swim like this." Blue returned her gaze easily keeping them both afloat.

"Have fun folks." Serenity smiled, turning to leave as the novice swimmer waved good bye.

Turning her attention back to Abe, Kaelin gave him another smile. "I can breathe and my head it above water…I'm happy."

Though Abe was slightly amused by her outlook, he was or rather she was there to learn how to swim, something she could not do legs and arms wrapped around him. "You will not learn like this."

Kaelin sighed at his statement, at least she was in the water, and the young woman thought she was doing pretty darn well. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

"Let go of my waste. Move your feet like I am." He motioned for her to look down. Slowly unhooking her legs from her life raft, Kaelin began scissoring them, mirroring her mentor. Watching her a few moments to make sure she got it down, he could still feel the tension in her. "Relax."

"I am relaxed." The agent had relaxed some but was no where near as relaxed as she would have been, had she been high and dry on the catwalk.

"Let go of my neck." Abe wanted to keep the lesson going, wanted to see her succeed where she had failed many times before.

"Do I have too?" Kaelin looked unsure, letting go meant she would be on her own in very deep water.

Abe sensing the reason for her question took hold of her waist to steady her and stop her should she begin to sink again. "Yes."

Kaelin knowing she really did not have a choice let go of Blue's neck, still scissoring her feet. "Tread your arms on the surface." Having a hold on her waist, Abe was unable to demonstrate, but the young woman picked the movement up quickly. "Do you feel in control?"

"Nope, gave it all to you." She had finally begun to relax getting the leg and arm movements down.

"Take control." Abe was ready to again move the lesson on, wanting to see her stay afloat without his hands at her sides. Feeling somewhat like a proud parent, much as he had when Hellboy had spoken his first words.

"Okay." Though she did not sound sure, Kaelin pushed away from Blue slightly, knowing that if she were to go under again, he would catch her. Abe extended his arm still holding on to her sides until he had to let go. Agent Winter's, feeling braced, went a little farther out not really swimming but at least keeping her head above water, under Blue's watchful eye.

"Try to move around." Abe watched the young woman as she followed his instructions, moving about four feet away from him then stilling head bobbing just above the surface.

"This is easier than I thought…I owe you." Kaelin thought a moment about what would appeal to the man in front of her, the idea coming in a flash. "Would you like to go somewhere you can walk around in the open?"

"I can not." Abe blinked at her.

"Yes you can, believe me." Kaelin smiled, her mind was now working out a plan, she would have to call her parents and arrange things, but she did not foresee any problems.

"How?" The agent had his interest piqued, not to mention he thought the look of concentration on her face was cute.

"My parents' carnival is about two hours away from here. They'll be here for about two weeks…we could go." Kaelin watched closely for a reaction.

"To a carnival?" Abe blinked, "I've never been to a carnival." He had never really been out in public, but he did not feel the need to state the fact.

"You could be out in the open. Red and Serenity, too. No one would think twice about you guys walking around." The young woman almost felt as if she were trying to talk the amphibian into it. She had planned on visiting her parents, but for some reason the thought of him going as well appealed to her. She spent most of her free time with Blue, learning to control and use her 'gifts' better, was she forming some type of crush? Shaking her head slightly to dispel the wayward thought, Kaelin refocused on her mentor. To even have the slightest crush on him would be counter productive, he had no interest in her other than a student, and it would only serve to break her heart if she fell for him.

"We will have to ask John." Abe watched her intently. He had felt her walls go up; which, of course, meant she was contemplating something she did not want him to know. That fact was very odd. Since she had become his pupil, Kaelin had hid nothing from him, until now. Blue was not stupid, in any sense of the word, so he knew immediately that whatever Winters was thinking had to do with him, perhaps she now regretted her rash offer and wished him not to know.

"Doubt he'd mind He looks pretty laid back to me." The blonde shrugged, losing her buoyancy and going under once again, this time she was not frightened as she slowly glided towards the bottom of the tank.

_**Swim back up.**_ Abe followed her below the surface. Kaelin immediately began to do so reaching the top with a smile. Continuing her lesson for some time.


	5. Chapter 5 We get to kill something!

Serenity left the library with the full intent of getting into some type of trouble. Meandering around the base, having no real destination, the dark woman spotted a very unhappy looking Agent Myers pushing a tray full of hamburgers towards Hellboy's room. Snickering quietly, the red head changed her skin to a more reflective surface and followed him closely. She made it through the vault door just in time, the door almost closing on her.

"Have you seen Agent Winters?" Myers asked as he started putting the plates of food on a near by table, still looking and sounding put out.

"Can't say that I have. Not my job to keep track of the newbie." Red lifted himself off his bed ambling over to the table, eyeing the food.

"She was supposed to bring you this food." John motioned to the now full table.

Serenity half listened to the conversation as she walked around unnoticed by the two men, petting the numerous cats around the place.

"That's what I got you for Boy Scout." Hellboy patted the young man's shoulder. He knew how much John disliked the term, so used it whenever he could.

"I have other things to do." Myers snapped at the larger man. Manning had been on his back the last few days about the newest 'freak' and it was beginning to wear thin. He did not need Red's condensation or Agent Winters not doing her job. Just because she was 'special' gave her no right to shirk her duties. As the two men were speaking, the cats in the room started acting peculiar, one arching its tail in the air and purring while another began rubbing against thin air.

"Then you should go find her. You got something for her, Myers?" Hellboy asked between mouthfuls of food. He'd never seen the agent so irritated with someone before, so he naturally assumed the new agent had gotten under the boy's skin.

"No. She needs to do her job." John gave the large man a look that said he did not think the demon's statement funny. Red however wasn't looking at the FBI agent, his attention was instead on the cats.

"I think we got company." He motioned to where the cats were circling air.

"Nah…ya think so?" Serenity appeared grinning from ear to ear, earning her a snort from Red before he went back to eating. "Swimming with Abe." Serenity continued to pet the ever growing number of cats that were surrounding her wanting attention.

"Don't get too jealous Myers, looks like Abe is getting some." Hellboy didn't miss a beat. The red head was once again in her own little world, as she picked up a solid black female with rusty markings.

"Aren't you a cutie?" She held the cat up to talk to it.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, Red." Agent Myers crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Be careful with her she's pregnant." Red watched Serenity with the mother cat. The big guy was very protective of his felines; they were his children in a way. A big smile formed on the woman's lips her eyes lighting up at the news. The red head gently cradled the soon to be mother to her lovingly.

"Really?" At Red's nod she finished with, "Cool." Still cradling the mommy.

"You are jealous aren't you? Losin girls left and right to us freaks." Hellboy couldn't help but get another jibe in; it was fun to rile the Boy Scout up. John, not letting himself get baited into another of Reds verbal tennis matches, watched as the cat Serenity was giving affection to started purring louder, happy with the extra attention.

"You're a sweetie. Bet you'll have real pretty babies." Serenity cooed down at the cat ignoring the two men in the room.

"I'll let you have one when they come…got enough around here as is." The demon, not getting a reaction from Myers turned his attention back to Serenity.

"How can you have enough? They're so dear." The red head gently placed the mother back on the floor, looking around. She always loved animals and had and affinity with them.

"What you see isn't half of them. Most are off somewhere."

"Cool." Even to herself, Serenity was beginning to sound like a broken record. Her reaction earned her another headshake from her host.

"Well, I'm gonna blow guys. Need to find something to do around here." The dark woman stood stretching slightly. Serenity really needed to find something to do before she went insane with boredom. The red head simply wasn't use to being cooped up inside for such a long period of time. She missed her freedom.

"Thought you had your nose in those books lookin for something." Red finally finished his last hamburger.

"Uck. To many words that make no sense. Need to get moving, cause some trouble or something. This place is dull as hell." There was a glint in Serenity's eyes as she made her last statement. Something told Red from here on out none of their lives was going to be dull.

"Agent Myers isn't going to like that, are you Agent Myers?" Red grinned at John devilishly.

"Leave me out of whatever you do and stay inside." Myers looked pointedly between the two before heading out the door.

"Where ya going boy scout?" Hellboy called after him.

"To find Agent Winters."

"Might wanna knock before you go into the library." The demon smirked at him.

"You need to loosen up." Serenity stated looking at the agent, everything about him said Kaelin was going to get a good reprimanding when he found her. Myers said not a word opting to shake his head before heading out the door. The young man had a feeling he would be doing a lot of head shaking in the near future, with the two people he just left under his charge. He made a note to stock up on a lot of aspirin as he made his way to the library.

"He's too…can't think of the word." Serenity commented after watching agent Myers leave

"The boy's so tight you couldn't pull a needle out of his ass." Red supplied for her in his opinion the kid needed laid.

The red head couldn't help but laugh as she made her way from cat to cat giving each their due attention. "Nice one. So what does one do for fun around here?"

"Usually sneak out. Liz doesn't like that too much now that she's back. Doesn't want me getting into trouble."

"Sneak out…" Serenity rubbed her chin. "Sounds interesting."

"You didn't hear that from me. Don't need grounded again." Now that Liz was back, Red felt he had no good reason to lose the little freedom he had, though he did itch to be out from the confines of the base.

"Ah, come on. It'll be fun. Go out and do something. I'm sure there's something out there for a big guy like you to kill or save." Serenity baited. She could tell by the light in the big guys eyes that he wanted to sneak out and do something. After another moment's deliberation the red head could tell she'd won.

"Why don't you just twist my arm?" Hellboy grabbed two cigars from a near by box tossing one at his guest, who caught it and with a zap of electricity. "Follow me." He motioned her to follow him out the door. Serenity followed silently, happy to finally be getting out if only for a little while. Taking Red's lead, they quietly made their way topside, nodding at different agents as they went, seemingly just going for a casual walk around the building. If anyone they passed were wise about their intent no one had the courage or the want to stop the six foot five demon and his cohort. Soon they were out in the night air traveling from roof top to roof top and scouting dark alleyways.

The duo had been wondering around for a few hours, Hellboy patrolling his normal territory, on the look out for anything suspicious. Serenity stayed close to the big man with her, but having been cooped up for such a long period of time had given her excess energy and there for her steps were more like bounces, her head continually moving from side to side trying to catch the faintest movement or sound. Not use to hunting with someone or such exuberance from any of his co workers (Come to think of it Abe was the only one that didn't seem to be perpetually dark.) he finally had to ask. "Are you always so…up?" Though what he really wanted to say was annoying.

"Been boxed in too long." Serenity again bounced a little farther ahead, a grin set upon her lovely face, it had been far too long since she'd been out.

"Know how that is." Red gave a slight nod, as he scanned their surroundings ever alert for any sign of trouble, and he just seemed to attract it.

"Sucks don't it?" She was by his side once more.

"Yes it does, but I give Myers plenty of trouble." The red man gave his companion a grin, pestering Myers had become one of his favorite past times, one he was almost certain was the reason John had requested a new agent.

"Oh, I plan to do that myself." Serenity's grin could only be described as wicked, and the glint in her lovely green eyes could only mean trouble.

"Now don't go breakin him. Don't wanna have to train the newbie by myself." Hellboy looked at the red head, his tone almost that of an older brother.

Serenity's smile quickly turned into a pout as she looked up at her red companion. "That's no fun."

Red shook his head. "I didn't say don't give him grief, I said don't go breaking him."

"But it would be fun to break him." The dark woman's grin was firmly back in place.

"He's a good kid…just a little too…clean."

"You mean dull."

"That too." Hellboy gave a nod.

"So, do you think a monsoon in his closet would work?" Serenity now intent on their conversation had quieted a little and now walked a normal pace by her companion's side.

"Why don't you have a little cloud of rain follow him around all day?" Though he was listening to the woman at his side, Hellboy still scanned their surroundings.

"Could do that." She gave another nod, plans forming in her mind.

"You didn't get that idea from me when he comes after you." It was then a familiar and unpleasant smell came to the big man. He sniffed the air a few times trying to discern which direction it was coming from.

"That's cool." Serenity had no problem taking the blame, if Myer's could catch her.

Putting up his hand stilled anything further the red head would have said. "Something doesn't smell right."

"Something fun to kill and maim?" The dark haired woman perked up, her eyes twinkling. She liked the hunt, but loved the battle.

"Don't get cocky." Red warned. He'd seen it before in experienced agents. They had taken on a few minor beasts and thought they could handle anything. Of course it ultimately led to them being savagely ripped apart.

"Not cocky…yet." Serenity's grin once again appeared.

"Think we may have found a den." Hellboy watched as a few people were led into what seemed to be a night club, by their inhuman hosts.

"Vampires? Succubus? Incubus?" Serenity looked towards the end of the alley watching the building her companion was intent on.

The red man drew his gaze from the night club and looked at Serenity. "Vamps."

"Yes!" The red head bent her elbow at her side and making a fist that was level with her shoulder pulled the whole thing down and back in a physical display of exuberance.

Hellboy knew with his next statement that he was more than likely about to put a dampener on the woman's spirits, but with as big as the Den looked he was going by the book this time. "We need to call this in, seems like a pretty big den, my need back up."

"Aw, Man! Myers will so kill the mood." The pout on Serenity's lips was almost enough to make Red chuckle, though he held it in. The demon may have been good with one liners and dry remarks while facing down the monsters, but he always took his job seriously.

"So would having your blood sucked dry."

"Not going to happen." The Dark woman waved him off, it wasn't as if she had never done anything like this before.

"Sure and I'm a ballerina. We do this by the book." Hellboy was beginning to have second thoughts about this, he usually liked to work alone, that way he didn't have to watch anyone's back but his own. He used the bureau agents for back up, but rarely had them go in with him. Serenity's seemingly care free attitude was not sitting well with him.

"Erg. Fine. Hurry it up will ya, I want to kill something." Hellboy half way expected his companion to stomp her foot like a child, with her last statement the woman sounded like a five year old.

"And they call me blood thirsty." Red mumbled as he reached for his communicator, within in minutes the bureau was notified of the duo's whereabouts. All Serenity and Red could do now was with until back up arrived.


	6. Vampires are so easy

Kaelin had taken to the water quickly, doing small circles around her host before diving under the surface. "No fair. You can breathe under water." She spoke to Abe after surfacing.

"I'm sorry. Some of us are just extra gifted." The amphibian stayed near his student lest she need him.

"That's okay. I make up for it on dry land." Feeling devilish, the agent came up behind Blue pushing him under the water, before quickly swimming away.

Surfacing quickly, Abe watched the young woman. "You are a fast learner."

"Good teacher. Doesn't hurt that I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"I would not."

Still feeling devilish, Kaelin dived again, giving his webbed foot a tickle. Abe's reaction was to pull his feet close to his body and go under the water. When Agent Winters immediately searched for him, and not seeing her companion, Kaelin backed up to the wall readying for an assault. **_What are you up too?_** She finally quarried.

**_Nothing._** Abe answered honestly. He had gone to meet John as the unhappy agent came into the library.

"Where is she, Blue?" John started before he could be greeted.

"She is at the surface of the water. Is there something wrong?" He had never seen John so agitated.

"Yes. She forgot to feed Red. I had to do it."

"This was a problem?" Abe blinked once, tilting his head.

"She does have a job to do. Just because she's special doesn't mean she can shirk her duties."

"I'll have her come down." He moved towards the surface of the water. "John wishes to speak with you." He appeared inches from her.

Kaelin was on her way to the ladder and drying herself before Abe could get back to the bottom of his tank. Wrapping another towel around her waist, drying her hair she made her way to John. The senior agent looked less than happy with his replacement as she approached. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Abe watched both agents closely, hoping that Kaelin would not be reprimanded too badly. They had simply lost track of time.

"You failed to feed Red."

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

"Very well." John still did not look pleased, but he said no more.

"Was that all?" The way her superior had been acting, Kaelin thought she was close to losing her job.

"For now." John looked between Abe and his agent.

"He was teaching me how to swim. Never been before."

"Good, you may need it." Before Myers could say more, Liz entered looking for Hellboy.

"Any of you seen Red?" Liz was a bit surprised to see the congregation in the library.

"Just finished feeding him." John shot a glance at Kaelin, which she ignored.

"He's not in his room."

John turned to Abe, knowing he would be able to tell if Hellboy was in the facility. "Abe, is he here?"

Reaching out with his mind, the amphibian searched every level of the base. "No."

"He knows he's not supposed to leave without an escort." Could no one follow orders around here? Was he the only one who put value in order? John looked to Liz.

"I haven't talked to him in a few hours." She shrugged.

"I believe he is not the only one gone," Blue interjected.

"I bet Serenity talked him into something." John sighed as the alert siren went off.

"It seems we are needed." Blue spoke again.

Myers turned his attention back to Kaelin. "Be back here in ten." The young agent gave a nod, rushing out the door to her quarters. "We need to find Red." John spoke to Liz.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" She was a bit exasperated with Myers. Since she had been back, when he couldn't find HB, he came to her. She was Red's girlfriend, not his keeper.

"It was easy when you were out there. We knew where he was."

"I don't know."

A few minutes before Kaelin re-entered the library, another agent rushed in. "It's Hellboy, sir. He stumbled onto a den of vampires."

"Big lug. Always finds his fun." Liz couldn't keep the grin off her lips.

John rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Abe, get out here. We need to go." The amphibian gave a nod, meeting them a few seconds after Agent Winters return. John started out the door, knowing his people were right behind him. On the trip to Hellboy's location, no one really spoke. Each in there own little world.

"What is with you and sneaking out?" Myers questioned Red once they arrived.

"Nothing else to do." Hellboy shrugged. He had always snuck out and didn't plan to change any time soon. "You bring the Samaritan?"

"Finally! Can I go in and kill shit now?" Serenity bounced on her feet. Myers thrust the box containing his gun at Red, looking at the red head as if he clearly thought her too hyper. "Come on! I want to kill something!" Serenity ignored John.

"Yeah, we're going." The large, red man turned toward the bar.

"Yes!" The dark woman bounced around happily; glad to finally be able to do something.

"How old is she?" Liz spoke to Abe at the same time Kaelin did. "No more caffeine for her."

"Thirty two." The amphibian answered the age he believed her to be.

"Alright, anyone else want to go?" John looked pointedly at his newest agent. Figuring with her abilities it would be good to have her in there to watch Red's back.

Clearing her throat, Kaelin looked sheepish. "It may not be a good idea." She wouldn't look at her commanding officer.

"Leave her. We'll call if we need back up." Red started towards the night club, Serenity following close behind. "Watch your neck and everything else. These guys don't care where they bite, and you're instantly infected, got me?" He ran down before they entered the den.

"Yeah, yeah. Done this before." Serenity barely kept from rolling her eyes.

"And don't get cocky." Hellboy opened the door.

"Not cocky, yet." The red head grinned. She loved this, going into battle.

Shaking his head, Red entered the building. "Party's over boys."

"And girls." The dark woman spoke softly to Red, grin still attached.

The vampires took a moment to look at who had spoke, immediately laughing at the duo that stood before them. The couple was outnumbered even if they did appear to be some sort of demons. "This is a joke right? You and your girlfriend going to hurt us?"

"Sorry, wrong girl." Serenity stood before Red addressing the vampire that spoke. "I'm quite single and looking." She flashed a smile to a blond male blood sucker.

Nodding to two of his friends, the blond advanced on the Red head fangs bared. His two accomplices flanking her, the female lunging for Serenity. All three were stopped mid movement as three bolts of electricity hit them dead on, leaving three smoldering, blackened corpses.

Meanwhile, Red had taken a few of the group out with garlic tipped bullets. "She's got a spark to her boys. Any more takers?" Another vampire chose to lunge at the big man. Red easily threw his attacker off, staking her with a pool cue. With no time to even watch as the body turned to dust, Hellboy turned to the nearest blood sucker.

After electrocuting her first three attackers, Serenity decided to use a different approach. Using a powerful gust of wind, she broke a table into pieces, sending the fragments toward four of her adversaries, effectively staking them. "Toothpicks, anyone?" Serenity couldn't hide the malicious grin. About to repeat her action, a vampire saw his chance, attacking from behind. Sensing the rear assault, the red head allowed her hair to become flames, entangling the surprised vampire, setting him on fire.

"Come on. I've fought zombies with more fight." The dark woman jeered at the remaining demons, earning her angry hisses. A few lunged at her but never made it as resounding gun fire filled the air.

All who stood outside were anxious. For reasons unknown to him, John worried that the newest member of their team would not come out unscathed. Liz as always worried for Red, though she knew very well he could take care of himself and preferred to go in alone. Kaelin was beginning to feel guilty for not having her wards back, but what happened last time played over in her mind. Abe was slightly less worried as he monitored the duo in the bar. He, however, knew things could turn at any moment.

"Are they okay in there? Kaelin looked towards Abe, not willing to open herself up to find out herself.

"Yes." Blue did not look at her, but at the bar.

"Aren't you supposed to be psychic?" Myers, who was still a bit upset about her dereliction of duty, spoke without thinking.

"I am many things. I choose not to use it most of the time." Kaelin couldn't keep from glaring at her boss.

"He meant nothing by it." Abe tried to soothe the young woman before something dire accidentally happened. She had not the control to be overly riled, and he could sense it building.

"You didn't seem to have a problem using it in the library. Almost broke Serenity's neck." The words were out before the senior agent could stop them.

"That was an accident." A bottle near Myer's head began to shake slightly, followed by anything not held in place.

"She lost control. It happens." Liz tried to intercede. Accident happened and shouldn't be held against someone. All was well, Serenity was fully recovered.

"You seem more concerned for Serenity, more than others." Abe looked towards John.

"She'll be valuable to the team. Don't see many people swimming around in your tank with you." The agent threw back as he moved away from the rattling objects.

"She merely wished to learn how to swim." Abe saw nothing wrong with the lesson.

Liz looked towards the sky, shaking her head. The objects around the group still rattled as Kaelin fought for control, hands clenched at her sides. Abe, seeing her battle, placed a hand on the young woman's arm. **_Calm yourself._**

**_I am trying._** Having the amphibian's hand on her had the calming affect Kaelin needed and after a few deep breaths, the rattling subsided.

"She doesn't leave the facility until she can control herself. For the safety of the team." At John's proclamation, a jar exploded above his head, sending slivers of glass raining down on him.

"You can't do that!" Kaelin growled at her boss.

"You are dangerous at times." Liz tried to be the voice of reason. "But it isn't fair to lock you up. It doesn't help. I tried it myself."

"I am your superior officer and you will follow my orders." John would not put his team in jeopardy by allowing someone who couldn't control her powers on missions.

"We should talk about this another time." Blue could sense Kaelin's control slipping.

"I can arrange for that not to be." The young agent glared at Myers.

**_Your anger is your enemy. It is what causes this._** The amphibian motioned to the mess of glass on the floor.

**_I…I'm sorry._** Kaelin looked to Abe and then to her feet, feeling as if she had some how let him down.

_**We will work on it.**_

The blonde gave a nod as Hellboy and Serenity emerged from their hunt unharmed and in good spirits.


End file.
